Electrical connection between electric components is generally achieved through the use of wire conductors. Conventional methods of making this connection involve welding or screwing the wire conductors to the electric components, both of which are less than convenient in application. Furthermore, different-sized electric components also require different-sized wire conductors to be coupled therewith, putting a restriction on the size of the wire conductors. These inconveniences seem to suggest that the conventional methods of electrically connecting electrical components through wire conductors could be improved.